


Letting Go

by Twinings_Peppermint



Series: Homebaked [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinings_Peppermint/pseuds/Twinings_Peppermint
Summary: He's still getting over Eudora. Klaus is there.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> mmm garbage angst. I might remake this lol

The first time Klaus finds himself at Eudora’s grave, it’s a Wednesday night. Or a Thursday morning. He was in his pyjamas, exhausted and barely aware of where he was or what he was doing. All he knew was that Diego had brought him here after practically throwing his ass into the car.

He was stood behind him. He was on his knees in the mud in front of the grey headstone. It was new, polished and littered with flowers, each more uncaringly chosen then the last.  
Diego was sobbing: wrecked, garbled sounds coming from him. He was breaking down uncontrollably and there was nothing Klaus could do but watch him. He jaw was still far too lax to speak and his head to buzzed to think.

He let Diego cry.

The next day was robotic. They went through motions, the tension radiating off of Diego thick enough to cut. Klaus was in fragile haze, only allowed to smoke one day.  
He didn’t think was good for Diego, not by a long shot, but he couldn’t talk. If this is what he needs, this is what he needs. This wouldn’t be the first time Diego had gone through this- he sometimes doubts whether he stopped going through it at all- and he knew what to do. (Diego treats himself like a temple after all, Klaus thinks as he takes a swig of a bottle of Vodka he had stashed away.)

The days.  
The weeks.  
And by the time it was months, Diego was barely in Klaus’ life or maybe it was Klaus’ not in Diego’s. But this is what he needs, Klaus kept telling himself. This isn’t about you.  
He walks in on Diego in the shower at three in the morning one day. Klaus decides it isn’t what he needs when the scars that embellished Diego’s arm and thigh have started to grow again. He doesn’t want to see Diego hurt.  
Klaus goes out that day, bringing his (Diego’s) wallet with him. Diego was out on a job, and what he was going to do shouldn’t have taken too long. The florists was down the road.

It still manages to be minutes too late, and Diego’s shouting just seems to bounce around. He feels blank. A shell.  
Diego was shouting about him going out unsupervised and that he was an asshole and a dick. Klaus didn’t retort. He just went up to his room. He had more liquor stashed away somewhere-  
Another Wednesday passes. 

Diego finds a bouquet of bellflowers on Eudora’s grave this time. There was a single Narcissus flower in the middle. He didn’t know what it meant. He doesn’t check the card attached.  
If he did, it would have read:  
“What you have, I will never. I hope you loved him.  
-K”

Half an hour after, Diego’s in a hospital bed on the first floor. The nurses inform him he had no  
Major injuries and that it was lucky his brother found him when he did. He had jumped from  
bridge.  
Klaus’ favourite to hang out on apparently. (Bullshit)

He wondered why Klaus clung so tightly to him. And his bed sheets. He had refused to leave, tears freefalling. And now he was in hysterics.  
(Klaus is here. Why is that asshole here? He should have left. Like everyone else did.)  
Klaus wouldn’t let go even as he tried to rip them apart. 

“I’m not letting you go, Diego.”  
Not letting him… He would never leave Klaus. Or had he? Had he left Klaus? Klaus was always with him. (Wasn’t he?)  
He wouldn’t let him go. 

He wrapped a shaky hand around his shoulders.

He lets Klaus wrap his arms around him and cry into his shoulder. It was beautiful, hurt crying. Sincere, caring, crying. For him.  
“Talk to me D… I’ll take it all. All of it, D.”

Klaus doesn’t ask him not to do it again. Cause somewhere, deep down, he knows this isn’t the end of it. 

Diego’s discharged the next day, with several hotlines and a number for a therapist. Klaus says they’ll call it.  
They don’t, because Diego doesn’t want to. What Diego wants is to cling to Klaus like he’ll never let go.

So he doesn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, I read that Bluebells meant love and that Daffodils/narcissuses meant unrequited love/'you're my sunshine. Kluas put them down, so interpret it as you will.


End file.
